Angela Napoli
*Homeplace: New York (currently, formerly Snuggford) *Years active: 1985 - present. Appearances *Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season *Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories *Delicious: Emily's True Love *Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding *Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise *Delicious: Emily's New Beginning *Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home *Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears *Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge *Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever *Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle *Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Starred *Vicki Zhao Wei *Elsa, the Snow Queen *Margo Gru *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Disgust Info Angela Napoli is Emily's sister, fashion designer, and actress in Fabulous and Delicious series. On July 2015, Angela moved to boutique to start her career as a fashion designer, Fabulous: Angela's Sweet Revenge. In April 2016, Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever was released to everyone, since Christmas Carol was released, Angela met Emily again. Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. In Sweet Revenge, Angela wears a hot pink jacket, with zipper pockets, sparkling cyan dress, underneath her jacket, as well as cyan earrings, hot pink high heel shoes. Angela wears a red jacket with slate dress inside, with dark blue leggings, and red high heels, in Fabulous Angela channel junction. In Fashion Fever, Angela is the Wildcard "Lucky Number 7", as well as Blue High Heels. Trivia *Angela stars Margo Gru in Despicable Me series, in second movie, Margo wears a black T-shirt with Wangan-Kun in Japanese series. Gallery Angela Napoli Pose.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 2.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 3.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 4.JPG Angela Napoli Pose 5.JPG|Fancy, stylish, beautiful! Angela Napoli Pose 6.JPG|Fabulous! Delicious Emily Angela.jpeg|Before the fabulous makeover Angela Napoli Profile Picture.JPG|By searching certain chinese actresses, you will easily see this. The Napoli Family Tree.JPG|Born in 1985, by Edward and Evelyn. Angela profile picture.jpeg Angela Napoli Not Found.JPG|Error (404)…which is a fancy way of saying sorry - this page doesn't exist yet! We're still working on our mobile pages. While you wait - check out some of our great games! Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever Sorry.JPG|Sorry, our channel is down for maintenance and upgrades. Please check back soon! Angela Napoli 2.JPG|We're calling this channel! Angela and Yummee.JPG|Yum-mee is Angela new boss. Fabulous Angela Choice.JPG|Oriental Green, or African Purple? Leave it in the comments section to choose! Angela and Jenny Garcia.JPG|Friends with Jenny Garcia, the best. Angela and Friends.JPG|Best Friends Group. Angela Sweet Revenge Award.jpeg|Angela got nominated for the Dutch Awards! Angela Collage.JPG|Photobooth of Friends. Angela Napoli Emotions.jpeg|Her emotions. Fabulous Angela.JPG|Get ready for a Sweet Revenge, just like Sophie's Revenge! Fabulous Angela Green Dress.jpeg|Oriental Green, the Chinese Dress outfit. Angela Napoli 3.JPG|I hope you all like my first film... Fabulous Angela's Sweet Revenge Icon.JPG Fabulous Angela Thank You.JPG|Thank you for helping us! Fabulous Angela's Sweet Revenge background.JPG Angela and Amber Kitty Jackson.jpeg|Cheers, Kitty! Angela and Virginia Hills.jpg|Peace, Virginia! Angela and Jenny Garcia.jpg|Hugs, Jenny! Angela Napoli and Friends Photo.PNG|Fabulous Forever! Fab 4 Falls Apart.jpeg|Fab 4 Falls Apart?! Angela Napoli GameHouse.Jpeg|Let's play some more! Angela Napoli Allison Heart Best.JPG|Best Black Friday Ever! ~Angela to Allison Heart. Angela Napoli Halloween.JPG|Happy Halloween! Angela Napoli White Dress.JPG Fabulous!.JPG|Fabulous shopping! Angela Napoli 4th of July.JPG|Have a FABULOUS 4TH OF JULY! Angela and friends are celebrating, just like Kelly Chen singing Let's Celebrate in the concert! Angela Orange Sunset.JPG|Check My New Dress! Are you proud of me?! ~Angie Angela White Fashion.JPG Angela White and Blue Dress.JPG Angela white and Red Dress.JPG Emily and Angela.JPG Angela Costume.JPG Angela Party.JPG Fabulous Angela Sneaky Hookups.JPG|Sneaky Hookups! Is this the end of the friendship? Fabulous Angela's Fashion Fever.JPG|Expected End of April 2016 Angela Napoli Magic.JPG|I have lots of magic to create a new film! ~Angela Napoli Angela Fashion Magazine.PNG|According to the blog. Fabulous Angela Name.JPG Fabulous Fashion.JPG Sweet Revenge.JPG Fabulous Angela Trophies.jpeg|Get everything for Angela's purse! File:Angela Napoli Christmas.jpg|I'm sure I'm not the only one who does this! Have you ever bought yourself an amazing present, just because you deserve it?? What did you buy? File:Angela New Year.JPG|Woo hoo! I love New Year's Eve! I'll paint the town red with by BFF's for sure. What fabulous plans do you have? Category:Actors/Actresses